


雪崩/Avalanche

by frona



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona





	1. 在北方

　　第一章、在北方

　　“我不喜欢那片林子，”老人说，“他们要在那里头建俱乐部的那会儿，我是最先发出反对声音的，我和我的一帮兄弟召集了一群人去抗议，但俱乐部后来还是建成了，就在那林子里头，靠近大路的地方，入冬后积雪很深，除了他们之外，没人想到那儿去。”

　　他说着，捧起热腾腾的牛奶往嘴里送了一口。这会儿，约翰·薛帕德才仔细地打量起他的相貌来。他的脸颊就像一张久经日晒的皮革，手掌也是，还冻得通红，捧着杯子的时候还要颤抖几下。他放下杯子，又继续说：“我们用那片林子吓孩子，说他们敢到处乱跑，那些仿生人就要将他们抓去，将他们关起来，给他们做个‘复制版本’，这当然不是真话，看新闻的人都知道。但这里是乡下地方，谁能保证仿生人在乡下地方不会作乱？又因为这里是乡下地方，人们都是彼此认识的，那十几个凭空出现的仿生人，可是在这片平静的地方掀起一阵狂风暴雪了。”

　　约翰·薛帕德听着，一句也没有插嘴。这时，在他们头顶上，这家小餐厅唯一的电子屏播报起高塔新闻来，他们都听到了‘伊蒂’那优美的声音，内容平淡无奇。于是，短暂的沉默过后，餐厅里的人又不约而同地回到谈话中去了，四下都是低语声，好似蜂鸣。

　　“后来，那俱乐部被关闭的时候，我和我兄弟很高兴，而且，经过长时间的接触，镇上的不少人也能够接纳那些仿生人了，他们有的离开了，有的留在了镇上，现在还在那儿呢！说真的，现在来来去去的人多了，也分不清来的是不是仿生人了。话说回来，有一次我们进了林子，想去看看废弃的俱乐部里有什么，结果真是大失所望啊，普普通通，果真如他们自己所说，就是普通人的东西。”

　　他说完了，没什么好说了，也没什么值得被记起了。约翰.薛帕德谢过他，又坐着将自己的那份餐点吃完。在这里，人们将面包片烤得金黄，脆得不得了。薛帕德一边吃一边想，要找机会和凯登·阿兰科一起再来一趟，他准会喜欢的，这香味几乎要融进齿根了。

　　吃完以后，薛帕德离开餐厅，在台阶上站了一小会儿，匆匆扫视一下街道。街边有雪堆，非主要道路的地方更是白雪皑皑，雪在屋顶上休憩，到处一派银装素裹的模样。入冬风刚过，远方雪山明晰可见。景色真美，冷冽的空气也是干净，若非要事缠身，薛帕德愿意站着看上一整天。但他抖抖靴子，走上坚实的路面。老人给他指过路，不远，只是偏离道路后有些难走，积雪很深，有些坑洞可能给掩埋了。薛帕德两手空空，什么也没有，他想，就凭运气行事吧。

　　他的运气总归是没有那么糟，坑洞是没碰上，但那建筑很难找。从前，俱乐部没被关闭的时候，常有人来打理，在大路上就能瞥见建筑的影子，现在却尽被雪给盖住了，只露出一角红屋顶，颜色倒还是鲜艳，不然就给错过了。他费劲地一次又一次从雪地里拔出靴子，老想着下一脚要踩在实打实的土地上，却总是又深陷进雪里去。如此反复，将力气都给耗尽了。最终抵达俱乐部门口时，他已是气喘吁吁，却连半分钟都不愿腾出来休息，又立马找起入口来。大门是没锁的，但被冻住了，他使劲拉扯了一会儿，便宣告放弃。他绕了屋子走了一圈，发现一扇松动的窗子，冻得还不是太厉害，甚至有风吹过的时候，它还要跟着摇摆几下，稍一使劲便开了。

　　屋内的情况和薛帕德设想的相差无几，能挪的东西早被挪走了，剩下的也是破旧不堪，在自然那双鬼斧神工的手下改头换面了。一些大件的家具几乎给嵌在了地板里，一面墙上挂着电子屏，稍一仔细就能看出它的零件全给人拆了。几块地板被掀了起来，露出一个黑黢黢的空洞。薛帕德俯身去看，没看到什么值得注意的东西。

　　要在这里搜寻反叛军的痕迹，无疑晚了好几年。但几年前，这件事还没被摆到台面上来，谁也想不到这个遥远偏僻的北方小镇就是反叛军的起源，这惨遭遗弃的旧处就是动乱的源头。数年前，有一群仿生人坐在这里，坐在他们的俱乐部里。那时，温度调节器还是可用的，不像现在这样锈迹斑斑，角落地方也是干干净净的。在那群仿生人中，有一个蓝皮肤的阿莎丽人，如今已葬身别处了。正是不久前的事。薛帕德将她的名字咀嚼了几下，又咽了下去。他没有自言自语，仿佛怕是被这里的魂灵所听到。

　　他小心地推开一扇摇摇欲坠的门，见到一个空房间，又将门掩上。如此反复推了好几扇门，都是相同的境况。这里什么都没有了，已经被清洗干净了。他又借由那扇窗子离开，只见天空又阴又沉，只剩远方山巅还有一线明亮刺眼的雪光，苍白冷冽，好似投在银盘上的月色。回程比来时轻松得多，不久后，薛帕德就回到了大路上。头顶传来一阵轰鸣声，他抬头，见到列车正滑过天际线。

　　薛帕德回到镇子的街道上，正好见到那位老人从餐厅里走出来。一见面，老人又冲他打招呼，问他是否刚从林子里回来。他点头，老人便露出一副又是惊讶又是痛心的表情来，说：“现在我知道你进林子的原因了，刚才伊蒂给播报过了，她说了些什么我不记得，但那张脸我是记得的，那时有些年轻人管她叫蓝皮肤美人，叫马琳还是什么的？她犯了什么罪？我早说过，她那么冷冰冰的，心肠也不会好到哪里去。”

　　“莫琳丝，”薛帕德纠正老人，“她……是个非法仿生人，没有注册，没有身份。”

　　“真可怕，”那老先生喃喃道，好像是在自言自语。

　　薛帕德又独自走上街道。镇子空旷、安静，稀稀落落的行人无不低垂着头，快步前行。寂静之上，路边的高塔电台正在播放一首轻柔舒缓的乐曲，却不足以抹去这场景的可怜萧条。等过了一条街，才稍稍有些生机，几个青少年正在一家露天酒吧里闹腾。酒吧招牌的色彩本来是很鲜艳浓郁的，但在阴沉天空和雪光的映衬下，也显得灰扑扑的。整条街都是这么个情况，一切本质都被不请自来的坏天气给掩盖住了。他走过露天酒吧，又走过几家无人光临的店铺，在一栋小楼前停下。

　　这小楼是当作什么用途的，薛帕德暂且还看不出来。它那经久失修的外表斑斑驳驳的，像是给人用刀子深深地割过了。他望进门洞，看到一条往上的楼梯。他没想到这儿还有样式这么朴素的楼梯，什么装饰也没有，连最简单的油漆都没上。他正看着，从上头下来一个人，他立马故作无事地转过身，站到街边去。那人同他擦肩而过，他看了一眼，便想，今天真是交了好运，从外表来看，正是他要找的人，反正餐厅里的老人是这么说的。

　　薛帕德不动声色地跟上。前方的人很瘦削，厚实的衣服也掩盖不了这一点。是个姑娘，将脑袋两边的头发都给剃干净了，只留中间一道山脊，怪异，却又很协调。他跟着走了一段路，便觉得不对劲起来。这姑娘一踏进公园，他就知道自己已经被察觉了，她没理由在这种天气到公园去。果不其然，姑娘一转身，表情平和，没有半点惊讶，他也不躲，就这么看着她。

　　“你跟踪我，”她指出这个显而易见的事实，“如果你要跟踪我，最好把自己藏起来，一哩外都能听到你踩雪的声音。”

　　“如果我有意要你发现，那就不叫跟踪，”薛帕德说，“我只想确保自己没认错人，杰克，是吗？”

　　“是啊，操他的，”姑娘大大方方地承认道。起风了，带来一阵刺骨冰寒，使劲地钻进他们身上的每个缝隙里。

　　她打了个颤，又说：“操他的，我本打算去书店一趟，看样子是去不成了，也没有非去不可的必要，要找间餐厅吗？还是上我那儿去？我事先声明，我绝不去该死的咖啡厅。”

　　“你向来都这么信任陌生人？”

　　“我长着眼睛呢。”

　　她的眼睛是否敏锐，薛帕德说不上来，毕竟十分钟前他才第一次看见她。不过，她的外表、她那被涂成深色的嘴唇，甚至连她的名字都透着股压迫感，像是某种警告，能击退大部分想找麻烦的人。她那股仿佛与生俱来的自信心也成为了她自身气质的一部分，她说完之后，便不管不顾，径自原路返回，仿佛他的一举一动早已被她掌握在手心。

　　他们一言不发地走了一会儿，不知是巧合还是怎的，又拐回了薛帕德最早去的那家餐厅。当然，老人已经不在那儿了，但服务生还是能认出他的，不由多看了几眼。杰克要了杯果汁，他什么也没要。伊蒂依旧在天花板下方的电子屏里说话，声音动听，却平淡如水，毫无起伏。伊蒂，伊蒂，伊蒂无处不在，伊蒂什么都知道。

　　“我看到新闻了，”杰克说，“你给安全部工作，是吧？给我看看你的眼睛。”

　　他凑近过去，大半个身子探过了桌子，给杰克看他的眼睛。她紧盯着看了一会儿，咫尺距离让他也能清晰地看到她脸颊上的毛孔，有一道淡淡的、几乎不可见的伤疤横过她的右眼皮。她伸出手，将他推回到原处。“安全部警察为什么要来找我，我想不出任何原因。”

　　“我并非刻意来找你，我是……”

　　“我知道，我知道，我只是其中的一部分，”她毫不在意地打断他的话，“你只是顺便来问问，但我不知道你要问什么，难不成还缺什么证据给她定罪？但她已经死了，上新闻了，我看见了。”她挽起袖子，底下的皮肤上满是纹身。怪不得那老人只能记起她，薛帕德想。她的确是最容易被记住的那一个，她太显眼了。

　　“你还能记起当年那些人吗？”他问，“俱乐部里的那些，哪些跟着莫琳丝离开了镇子，哪些留了下来，这应该很明了。”

　　“那天杀的政府难道没有记录下这一切？我以为我们的一言一行都处于监控当中呢，现在可算是明白了，看来我可以随心所欲了。”

　　薛帕德不太舒服，有些事是他无法向她透露的。他干脆闭紧嘴，什么也不说，等着她自己领会。她是个聪明人，知道说什么是有意义的，说什么是没意义的，但她的回答很含糊，她说：“我记不起来了，我在俱乐部里向来是不合群的那个，我才不吃相亲相爱的那一套，我加入俱乐部，纯粹是因为没法子，所有仿生人都要到那儿去，几乎是给打上烙印了。我们将这一套做给蠢人们看，但蠢人们没法知道我们在俱乐部里干什么，所以我就整天坐在那，听听新闻，睡睡觉，两耳不闻窗外事，记住其他人的名字也没什么好处，我只记得莫琳丝，因为她是唯一的蓝皮。”

　　薛帕德不信，但没出声打断。“我们定期聚上一次，唯一的意义就是应付那些蠢人，但那地方挺舒服，后来，我们有几个人索性就留在那里过夜，我们之间没发展出什么感情来，但在那其中，有个男人，我还记着，叫文森还是什么来的，他还在镇上，前段时间我见过他，你可以找他问问。”

　　说过后，她看了眼窗外的天色，紧皱起眉头，噌地一下站起身来，说是要走了。不等薛帕德做出反应，她就离开了，一把粗鲁地推开玻璃门，留下一连串近乎私语的骂骂咧咧。桌上还留着一整杯果汁，一动未动，在她动作的余韵下轻轻地摇晃了几下。

　　

 

　　  
　　薛帕德花了不少时间才打听到文森的住处，等抵达那栋小楼，天色已经暗下来了。昏昏沉沉的天空弯着背脊，压了下来，不久后便能瞅见镶嵌在它胸口的宝石。这北方小镇的黄昏是有群星作伴的，尽管月亮还没来得及攀上梢头，也可能是被什么给拖住了，才迟迟不肯出现，比如一朵恰到好处的乌云。

　　在这里，星月的光芒还是能够发挥点作用的，人造光的污染还没有那么厉害，不像城市，一到夜晚，若是不将窗门关得严实，忽闪忽灭的人造光就能让人彻夜难眠。阿兰科的愿望之一，就是搬到一个远离城市人造光的地方去。但不是这极北边，这里太冷了，阿兰科更倾向于在海边，在一处望得到美景的高崖上，汹涌的浪涛会化为优美的韵律，在夕阳的陪伴下缓缓落回海面。遥想那不实的未来也使薛帕德感到快乐，在被四下的压抑景色所包围的这会儿，薛帕德重重地松了口气，由衷地露出一个微笑，然后迈动脚步，踏入文森所居住的小楼。

　　文森的长相叫薛帕德失望，太普通了，没有半点出彩之处，也没有半点叫人厌恶的地方，好似清汤寡水。但转念间，他又觉得自己的想法纯属偏见作祟。谁规定仿生人非得要在外貌上有什么特征呢？他还从没听说过哪个人能仅靠眼睛就能认出仿生人的。不过，这个仿生人——文森——在待人处事上倒不是很友好，他开门那会儿就显得不耐烦，一听说薛帕德的来意，更是大方地将不高兴给写在了脸上，但还是请薛帕德进去了。

　　屋子里的摆设是极为简单的，和文森本人一样无趣又不亲切，没有半点温馨的样子。这点，薛帕德倒是不在乎，他可不会因此觉得尴尬，或是退却，他走进过不少比这更难搞的局面，有些人根本不愿意谈，文森至少还愿意同他说话，只是语气不大好听。“杰克告诉你的？”他好似气冲冲地质问道，“她怎会认为我知道什么俱乐部的事情，那都是很多年前的事了，我什么都不记得了。”

　　“三年，”薛帕德说，“只过了三年。”

　　“三年够长了，足够将整块的东西分割成碎片了，”他使劲地晃了一下脑袋，显得有些神经质。他说的话，薛帕德也没怎么听明白。

　　“杰克，我还记着，经常能看见她，还有塞尔吉和戴维，詹娜……我同他们往来不多，除了脸孔和姓名以外，一概不记得了，还有一个只记得脸孔不记得姓名的人，有时碰见，我还能记起我们一起参加过仿生人俱乐部的事，但在那俱乐部里发生的事，我是半点也想不起来了。”

　　他的神经出了某种问题，薛帕德断定，他需要一个医生，给他做个诊断。杰克算是给他介绍了一个棘手货，但他好歹从这里得到了另外几个名字。塞尔吉和戴维，詹娜……看来，他还非得把这张名单给补齐了不可，这本不在他的计划之内。

　　“我不想看你的眼睛，你也别再问我任何关于从前的事了，我一回忆，就要头痛欲裂，”文森将手掌放在额前，做了一个抓的手势，要薛帕德理解他的痛苦，但他既没请薛帕德离开，也没停止说话，“如果你还要去找其他人，我劝你打消这个念头，我们都是一样的，没人能给你提供什么讯息，难道你无法理解吗？时间是往前走的，一条河是无法倒流的，如果你非要把它给掰过来，一切都会给毁了的！”

　　“冷静点，”薛帕德只得这么说，“我改变主意了，我不想问俱乐部的事了，我觉得我该离……”

　　但文森自顾自地又说了起来，仿佛全然没听见薛帕德说话。他的那股疯劲儿上来了，像是一个压抑了许久的哑巴突然获得说话能力那般喋喋不休。他一屁股坐到薛帕德身旁，说：“这件事对我而言非常非常困难，不过，对你来说是非常简单的，你可以轻而易举地想起孩童时期的某些事，但我甚至记不起我曾住过什么地方，可恨的是，我还记得我故乡的名字！还有我父母亲的脸庞！因为那些都是被植入的！只有被植入的记忆才是永恒不灭的，其他发生的事，一概都像雾中风景，越来越模糊，到最后只剩下一个模糊的外形了，要是全忘掉了，倒还要好些，但它非得留下个轮廓！真是折磨死人了！”

　　他激动地发出一声哀叹，然后低垂下头，久久地没有直起腰。薛帕德在朝他伸手或是独自离开两者之间犹豫不决了一阵子，没等决定被作出，文森便抬起了上身，说：“但今天发生的事我还是记着的，我看到新闻了，莫琳丝死了，这个名字，这张蓝皮肤的脸孔，都是又熟悉又陌生的，新闻上说她是什么叛军首领，我先说清楚了，这个我全然不知，如果你想问这个，是会大失所望的。”

　　“我不想问这个，”薛帕德叹了口气，“我该走了。”

　　“好。”

　　文森坐在沙发上，没起身送他，他离开屋子，将屋门轻轻地在身后掩上。

　　夜幕已经降临，在停泊港附近，薛帕德找了一家便宜的塔式旅店。喧闹归喧闹，对他也没什么差别，他料定自己躺在哪儿都是睡不着的。在温暖的被褥间，他一动不动地躺着，回想着文森的那些话，接着又查看了一次通讯器。通讯器里有一则凯登·阿兰科留下的讯息，讲了些工作上的事，还提起自己得到了一份难得的假期，并问询薛帕德如今身在何处。薛帕德思忖片刻，没作回复。他想，莫琳丝、这小镇、杰克和文森，这些事都难以说清楚。

　　在塔上，透过低矮的玻璃窗可以将整个镇子的景象收揽眼底。星星点点的灯火起先还发散着生命力，后来渐渐暗了下去。薛帕德想象着凯登·阿兰科的陪伴，他们约莫有一个整月没见面了，事儿太多，忙得他们喘不过气来。他想，凯登会喜欢这儿的，凯登就偏爱这种近乎静谧的夜景，亲近自然，又不至于太僻远。

　　后来，薛帕德还是睡着了，睡得很浅，天边露出第一道曙光时，他就醒转过来，一刻也不愿意停留，匆匆地离开了。镇子的清晨远比傍晚来得寒冷，凛冽的风吹了又吹，不大，但足以撩拨人的神经了。等走到餐厅，薛帕德已经全然清醒过来了。他推开玻璃门，有点惊讶，因为里头的人坐得满当当的，和昨日的冷清形成了鲜明对比。他忍不住抬头望了一眼，确信这儿就是他昨天来过的餐厅，电子屏还在工作，一刻不停歇，这会儿播报的是附近的天气情况，暂时不会下雪，这倒是件好事。

　　他和人挤了挤，吃了一顿不怎么畅快的早餐。杰克也在餐厅里，离他远远的。他们的眼神在空中交汇了一会儿。杰克的眼神透露出她的心声，她不喜欢他，她还要警惕着他，而他抱持着同样的想法。就这个角度来说，他们的心灵倒是相通的。

　　过了片刻，在周围叫人感到舒适的细声细语中，薛帕德才捕捉到了疑惑的答案。这帮人是到餐厅里‘避难’来的，他们住的那条街突然停了电。在这种天气里，没有电力可叫人受不了，现在的大多数房子又完全不考虑炉子的问题，他们便只能到这里来度过艰难时刻。在这儿聊聊天，听听高塔新闻，还有热腾腾的咖啡喝，也算得上是种享受了。离开餐厅后，薛帕德到那条出事的街上一瞧，果真有种萧条落败的遗世之感，半个人影都见不到，连咖啡厅都关门了。人们没了电力，真是一秒钟也忍不下去，可他们的祖先是怎么过活的呢？他们的祖先可不知道什么叫电力，但正是他们将根扎在此处，在冰雪中建立起村庄、城镇、王国，而他们的子孙后代，恐怕连火都没有亲手点过。

　　但他们对电力的依赖，倒是给薛帕德提供了便利，使得他有机会到那栋小楼里去，看看哪间屋子是杰克的巢。这栋旧楼采用的还是旧的加锁方式，是很简单的一种密码锁，但薛帕德不会破门而入，杰克已经有所警惕了，不可能不多留个心眼。要干那种非法行为，现在不是恰当的时机。小楼只有三层，没有电梯，光看门锁，他也看不出个所以然来，但最终还是猜了个位置。之后，他又来来回回了好几趟，尽可能地记下更多细节。他的手指，在室外的低温下几乎要给冻伤了。

　　又过了约莫半小时，电力恢复了，在别处避难的人都陆陆续续、磨磨蹭蹭地回到了他们的住处。直到这时，新的一天才算真正开了个头。

　　

　　

　　最初，仿生人的记忆就像一团混沌的迷雾，他们被制造的理由是多样性的，这多样性的理由，构成了他们多样性的植入记忆。作为一个仿生人，莫琳丝的存在是非法的，之所以说她是非法的，是因为她是完全照着一个叫萨玛拉的阿莎丽人被制造的，而那个叫萨玛拉的阿莎丽人还活着。此外，被植入她那空空如也的脑袋里的，也并非萨玛拉的记忆。至于在最初，她究竟被植入了谁人的记忆，就难以追寻其源头了。她死了，一个威胁被根除了，就没人会在意细枝末节了。伊蒂向众人传递她的死讯，过不了多久，她就会被忘个一干二净。但她那双蓝色的眼睛，时常浮现在薛帕德的脑海里，那是一双属于死人的眼睛。

　　莫琳丝的性命不是在薛帕德的手中结束的，下手的人是萨玛拉。说来奇怪，萨玛拉好似对这非法仿生人产生了某种感情似的。尽管她下手干脆利落，薛帕德还是从中看出了端倪。在追捕莫琳丝的途中，萨玛拉提起过一些事。要知道，她素来以冷酷无情的面貌示人，那会儿却同薛帕德谈起家事来了。她说她年轻的时候云游四方，也做过一些不太光彩的事，后来，她有了几个女儿，她们之间的关系不大亲密，也不常相聚，对彼此不甚了解。莫琳丝就像她的又一个女儿，叛逆又残忍。她是憎恨莫琳丝的，奇怪的是，在这种憎恨之中，又催生出了一种近乎亲情的情感来，尽管她们之间没有任何血缘关系。

　　她们的相貌是一模一样的，都有着一双美丽的蓝色眼睛，但很容易就能将她们区分开来。时常浮现在薛帕德脑海中的那双眼睛是属于莫琳丝的，不那么冷漠，甚至还带着点快慰。那是他俯视尸体的时候所看见的景象，死亡仿佛为她带来了久久不得的释然。他看了一眼，就走了，此后再未见过那双眼睛。但莫琳丝的影子久久不散，那也正是他到这个镇上来的原因。

　　这天上午，在拜访过另一个仿生人——她也没能提供帮助——之后，薛帕德又遇见了文森。文森在河畔坐着，浑身被厚重的衣物裹得严严实实，蜷缩成了一团。他的情绪似乎稳定了些，薛帕德在他身旁坐下时，他也没产生抵触。但很快地，薛帕德就发现，这是因为文森不记得他。文森看着他的眼神，就像看着一个陌生人，充满了迷茫。

　　“你是谁？”文森问他。

　　“我是杰克的朋友，”薛帕德说，“你为什么一个人坐在这儿？”

　　文森又别过了脸去，看向小树林里积满了白雪的地面。“我不知道原因，但我喜欢这里。”

　　不等薛帕德开口，他又说：“既然你是杰克的朋友，那应该听说莫琳丝的死讯了，昨天，我在新闻里见到她，才记起有她这么个朋友来，她真美，我该跟着她一起走的。”

　　“但你留了下来。”

　　“是啊，因为……”文森转过头，露出一个近乎羞怯的笑容，“人那勾心斗角的本领会在每个团体内部得到展现，细菌都是悄悄地滋长蔓延，最后才爆发出疾病来的，但这……这只是我的猜测，莫琳丝为什么要走，我为什么要留下来，我都给忘了。”

　　“你想过到俱乐部去看看吗？看看那旧地方，说不定能记起什么事来。”

　　“那不管用，什么也想不起来，我也没有作笔记的习惯，因为我想不到记忆会消散得如此之快，”他打量了一下薛帕德，“你看上去有点眼熟。”

　　“我说过，我是杰克的朋友。”

　　“那很好，我想……”他犹豫了一会儿，“你是否能帮我个忙？”

　　“说吧。”

　　“帮我问问杰克，她能不能帮我……帮文森记起一些事。”

　　薛帕德答应下来，独自留他在河畔。走出不远后，薛帕德回过头去看，只见那孱弱的身影正在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。他突然对文森产生起同情心来。这可怜人似乎被困住了，昨日之事，他只记得一半，从前的事，他就只记得一个轮廓了，这无疑是种深切的痛苦，对仿生人来说也是如此。

　　但这深切的痛苦，在这日午后画上了句点。约莫是一时，文森从一栋楼的楼顶跳了下来，结结实实地摔在了被铲过雪的坚实地面上。消息传得飞快，几乎是一瞬间地，整个镇子的人都知道了。但薛帕德却是最后一个知道的——或许不是最后一个，但也迟了。等他赶到，现场早已被处理干净了。只剩一个清洁机器人孤零零地工作着，努力地消除最后的血痕。在低沉缓慢的蜂鸣声中，那和地面不符的颜色愈来愈淡，愈来愈淡。薛帕德抬头看向上方，只看到平滑的楼顶边缘，以及那毫无光彩可言的天空。丝丝缕缕的乌云慢吞吞地挪动着，太阳躲在某个角落，发散出叫人昏昏欲睡的阴沉光亮。这光亮是灰色的，和楼房的灰色外表相映衬，好像天地间的一切事物都融到了一块儿。

　　薛帕德止不住地要去想，文森的自杀是否和他们的两次对话有关。那对话可能激发了文森的一些回忆，那些回忆是文森不愿去面对的；又或是，文森什么也没记起来，只是愈发深切地意识到，他自己的脑袋是一片混乱，什么也留不住。无论如何，薛帕德都无法将这两者分离，他意识到自己在文森的自杀事件中是有份量的。离开事故现场，他去到了这天上午他和文森见面的地方，在那儿坐了一小会儿，吹着河畔那刺骨的风，听着它在小树林里肆虐，发出空洞的呼啸声。

　　在这凛冽的冬风中，他闭上眼睛，想起父母的姓名，想起自己的故乡，最后想起了凯登·阿兰科。和凯登的最后一次见面，在薛帕德的脑海里还是很明晰的。那是在他们共同的住处，被他们称作家的地方，是一个平淡无奇的早晨，他从沉眠中恋恋不舍地醒来，窗帘敞开着，阳光已将整间屋子照得透亮，那意味着凯登醒得比他早。后来，他就投身到追捕莫琳丝的任务当中去了。这个任务来得叫人猝不及防，他没来得及作任何准备，自然也没来得及和凯登好好谈谈。那件事结束后，他也没回家，而是到这里来了。

　　他暗自希望睁开眼睛后，自己会回到那个早晨。但他无法忽略周身的寒冷，只坐了这么一会儿，他就觉得自己的四肢仿佛给冻僵了。他睁开眼睛，看见了站在他面前的杰克，这下是彻底将他给拉回现实了。

　　她还是那副模样，仿佛对周遭的一切都缺乏耐心。她居高临下地俯视薛帕德，眼中满是难掩的鄙夷。“你怎么还在这儿？”她问。

　　“你是说‘这儿’？还是‘这镇子’？”

　　“别装傻，你他妈跟文森说了些什么？”

　　“什么？”

　　“那蠢小子来砸我的门，说我许下了一个承诺，我说我不知道什么狗屁承诺，他说承诺是我的一个朋友帮我许的，我让他滚蛋，一小时后那蠢人就他妈的摔了个粉身碎骨，你说说你许了什么承诺，朋友？”

　　“我没有……”

　　“起来！”她猛地向前，一把抓住他的领子，将他给拽了起来，用劲之大险些叫薛帕德喘不过气来。他反击，使劲地将她给推开。她吐出一些憎恶的字眼，攥紧了拳头，朝他脸颊一挥。他给躲过去了。

　　这无济于事，她认定了他是她的仇敌，什么话都听不进去了，一心只想将他撂倒。薛帕德也没有心思同她解释，她像个疯子，攻击又快又密集。她准在什么地方进行过训练，普通人没法做到像她这般敏捷。但薛帕德也不是个普通人，他是个战士，他所经受的训练要比其他人刻苦得多。

　　他很快就制服了杰克，她面朝下地被他压在雪地上，断断续续地诅咒着，不时被一声咳嗽给打断。她定是很痛苦，却依旧不依不挠地挣扎着。等她几乎耗尽了力气，薛帕德才松开她，半个字也没说，又坐回到原处。她手脚并用地站起身，恶狠狠地瞪视着他，质问他到镇上来的真正原因究竟是什么。

　　“我有不谈及理由的权利，”他说。他想自己这副不以为然的样子又将她给激怒了，但她没有进攻，反倒一屁股坐在了他身旁，将怒火给强压了下去。过了片刻，薛帕德嗅到了烟草的气味。

　　“我他妈根本不认识文森，”她说着，声音低沉，“但我好歹记着他，这是个天杀的小地方，像我们这样的人，少了就是少了，不会再有新的了……总而言之，去他的，都过去了，我也不信你有那么大的能耐能将活人给说死了。”

　　 “文森……想让你帮个忙，他有点记忆力上的问题，他说你能在那方面提供点帮助。”

　　“这就是你到镇上来干的事？”她不屑一顾地闷哼一声，“到处走走，问东问西，和每个仿生人聊聊天？就这样？你看得出我不信这套，连你自己都不信这套，说吧，别再拐弯抹角了，另外，你还该感谢我，因为我在听一个陌生人说话，这事说起来我自己都不信。”

　　听到这话，他不知不觉地露出一个微笑来。她紧蹙着眉头，眼神中满是茫然。“一个月前，”他一开口，脸上的笑意就荡然无存了，“我和一名阿莎丽人共同追捕莫琳丝，你同她接触过，应当知道她的品性，在我们那一带，她召集起一帮仿生人，煽动他们反抗政府，自称叛军，制造了不少混乱，所以我们……追捕她，她很狡猾，花了不少时间才逮住她，但她命丧当场，没能接受任何审问。”

　　在他身旁，杰克注视着正前方，漫不经心地抽着烟，那飘忽不定的眼神让她好似神游在外，但她在听，薛帕德知道，于是他接着说。

　　“事情就这么结束了，那组织内部脆弱不堪，她一死，剩下的人就什么也算不上了，那些零零碎碎的事不值一提，但有一件事，只我一人得知，在她死前，有一小段时间，只有我她二人面对面，她同我说了一些事，她提到这个镇子，提到她曾参与‘仿生人融入社会’活动的那段经历，她建立反叛组织的想法也正是由它而来，后来，一些人跟随她离开了，其余人留了下来，关于这个，你理应比我更清楚。”

　　杰克点了一下头。

　　“有些罪犯会进行死前的忏悔，但她不是，她是想告诉我一些事，一些只有极少数人知道的事，她说，在那些留下的人当中，有一个人依旧同她保持着联系，为她提供过不少帮助，那个人是个信息专家，能够轻而易举地通过网络获取或传递任何讯息，那人还掌握着一个仿生人信息库，莫琳丝能建起叛军组织也有它的功劳，据她所说，那个人还留在镇上，我认为那个人就是你。”

　　杰克听到这话，也半点不惊讶，好似一阵风吹过平静的水面，却半点波澜也没有激起。他等了一会儿，等到她认为是时候开口的那一刻，她才两手一摊，说：“那还等什么呢？把我给抓起来吧。”

　　“也许以后，但不是现在，也不一定是由我来抓。”

　　“那你他妈的到底想要什么？我一点也搞不懂，你是个该死的安全部警察，你知道我的身份和所作所为，却不想抓我，说真的，我会再出击，我可不是什么天真纯洁的小姑娘，也许你根本走不出这个天杀的镇子，而我会逃之夭夭，我知道一千个安全的地方可以让我逃过法律的制裁，也知道一千种可以保证你的尸体不被发现的办法。”

　　“因为她还说了其他事。”

　　“说什么？说我的耳根要比她软一些，能被说服给政府提供帮助？去他的，你的目的不可能是这个，否则你不会独身一人前来。”

　　“她说……”薛帕德深吸一口气，空气冰冷，他的鼻腔痛得厉害，暴露在外的手指皮肤也被吹得又干又粗糙，这一刻，这些普通的细节变得如此引人注目。他使劲地眨了一下干涩的双眼，他的视线中，那雪白发亮的树林雪地又成了模模糊糊的背景，在那背景的前方，莫琳丝睁着一双美丽的蓝色眼睛。她死了，但在死前，她说了一个秘密。

　　在那昏暗的房间里，他们面对面地站着，他用一把枪指着莫琳丝的脑袋，莫琳丝毫不胆怯地说要同他谈谈。但不等他同意，她就自顾自地说开了。说起‘仿生人融入社会’活动，说起北方小镇的俱乐部，还有那个留在镇上的联络人。他紧握着那把枪，一言不发地听她说着。说完这些，她问他，她的这副样子，和普通的阿莎丽人有什么区别。

　　他保持沉默，决心不回答她的任何问题。但她知道答案，她知道仅凭外表，人们无法将仿生人和其他人区分开。她说，正是因为如此，有些‘死而复生’的仿生人是不知道自身身份的，他们被植入了死人的记忆，用着死人的相貌和姓名，知道真相的人则避免提起真相。那些死而复生的人在她看来是可悲的，因为其中的多数人总会在某个时日得知真相，在那之后，有些人会抛下一切，换个新身份，但那些被植入的记忆老是纠缠不休，就像鬼魂。“还有一些人，”她说，“假装什么也不知道，过着旧日子，却又深知周遭的一切都是假的。”

　　她说着这些话的时候，房间外的走廊上传来一阵声响，是脚步声，在狭窄的空间内显得响亮又空洞。他稍一分神，她就猛地反击。他持枪的手被弯折到一旁，脸上也挨了一拳，枪落到了地上，发出一声闷响。门外的脚步声变得紧凑，他知道萨玛拉在几秒之内就会出现，但莫琳丝若有那能耐，还是能将他的脑袋给崩开的。但她不去拿枪，而是掐着他的喉咙，问他这疼痛是否是真切的。他受了伤，疼痛自然是真切的，刀割般的疼痛在她的手指下蔓延开。脚步声近在咫尺了，他听到。萨玛拉的枪法很准，再过那么五秒钟，他的脸上就会洒满莫琳丝的血。

　　就在这时，她俯下身来，将嘴唇凑到他的耳朵旁，说了一句话。掐着他的手松开了一些，他反射性地咳嗽了一声，像是没听清楚似的，竟问她说了些什么。但她没有回答，来不及了，萨玛拉来了。

　　等耳边的蜂鸣声渐渐褪去之后，那句话才如散开的迷雾那般渐渐显现。当时，他俯视着莫琳丝的尸体，看着她灰蓝色的眼睛。她的话，像是在他的耳朵里形成了回声，不断地重复着。她的声音很轻柔，像是在引诱他，传达的内容却又是那样的冰冷，那样的确凿无疑。

　　


	2. 雪崩

　　第二章、雪崩

　　天色很暗，四下被一片阴沉的静寂笼罩着，唯有时而的风声带来木屑摩擦般的低声微语。苍茫暮色中，薛帕德看不清杰克的表情。她将东西交至他手中后，便转身离开了。短短几分钟内，她一言未发。薛帕德自是猜不透她做何感想，只觉得她留下的东西足有千斤重，使得他的手掌直往下坠，最后低垂了下去。

　　他攥紧手，在长椅上坐下。芯片在他被冻得皲裂的手指间一动不动地待着。他让它多待了一会儿，等着某个时机的降临。几秒之间，又有许多念头高速闪过。远方天幕下，天际线的警示灯忽闪忽灭，顺着轨道一路向上攀升。一天到头来，都不常有列车经过，不像城市交通那样一秒也不停。在这个地方，所有食物都是缓慢的，列车来得缓慢，雪融得缓慢，他抬起手的动作也缓慢。夜色倒是来得快，一刹那间，天地之间就是雾蒙蒙的了，这种时候尤为可怕，餐厅里的老人也这么说。他说在这种时候，人的心境介于平静和忧郁之间，人就像一叶孤舟，停泊在湖水上，湖水似镜，望不到一丝波澜，四周雾色渺茫，望也望不到尽头。只有婴孩和绝对理性的人才会不受其感染，薛帕德哪种都不是，在工作中常见的强硬态度，到了此时就半点也不剩了。

　　他使劲捏了一下被冻僵的手指，触感微乎其微。他又捏了几下，感觉才逐渐地强烈起来。芯片滑过他的指缝，掉到了地上，他立马弯腰去捡，却又停了动作，就这么弯着腰，盯着它瞧。

　　有个念头是这么告诉他的：就这么将它给留着吧，不必去看里头的内容，不必去追寻真相，那半点用场都派不上，只会徒增苦闷。可他千里迢迢到这里来，不正是为了这小玩意吗？他又一弯腰，终究还是将它给捡起来了，也不再拖拉了。到头来总得将它给看了，不如早点看，之后将会怎样，他一点头绪也没有，也不愿去想。

　　薛帕德决定就坐在这儿看，这是个好地方，远离街道，偏僻安静，无人会前来打扰，寒冷的空气也能让他保持清醒。他将那薄芯片置入通讯器，沉下一口气来，让投影显在自己的正前方。但只看了一眼，他就立马别过了视线去。他看到小树林中影影绰绰，这点仿佛笼着层薄纱似的场景在他看来是很美的，只是他无暇欣赏，那短暂一瞥留下的印象是如此强烈，好像一股明火，猛地在他心中窜起。

　　他深呼吸了三次，又强迫自己去看。这一回，他没有别开视线，他看得清清楚楚，尽管相片上的脸孔血肉模糊，却不辨认出本来样貌。尸体下方的地面湿漉漉的，倒映着灯光，是街道。紧接着是另一张相片，同一具尸体，处于停尸间。相片下方有编号和姓名，他的视线给死死地钉在了那上头，看了许久才确信它没有半点差错，那上头明明白白地写着约翰·薛帕德。

　　尸体的身份确凿无疑，就是他。但这苍白发青的脸孔看上去是陌生至极的，至少没有照镜子时油然而生的那种亲切感。薛帕德看得晃神，毕竟不是人人都有幸能看见自身死亡的。他费了很大的劲，才将视线从相片上挪开。天际线的警示灯闪了一下，他直愣愣地盯着它瞧了一会，又低头去看文字部分。他看着，努力地逐字逐句去回想，却发现没有一件事是存在于他的记忆之中的。他想起文森提及的植入记忆一事，心头不由涌入一股十足冰冷的恐惧。他又仔仔细细地去看那些文字，总算看到了熟悉的部分，是个名字：凯登·阿兰科。

　　这名字涉及的内容和其他内容一样冰冷无情，没有丝毫暖意。将那部分来来回回看了几遍后，薛帕德关闭了档案。在越来越暗的暮色中，他的头颅和四肢自然地垂下。渐渐地，夜幕四垂，小镇上空的天际线迎来了一列夜车，车轮和轨道摩擦的响声让薛帕德醒了过来。

　　他离开长椅，动了动又冷又僵的四肢，使劲地搓弄双手，才勉强感觉到体温的上升。滚烫的气息一离口，就化为朵朵白雾。黑夜的阴影愈发地浓重，他将双手插入大衣口袋里，像个幽灵一样走进夜色之中。

　　

　　离开之前，战士们相互帮着穿戴作战盔甲。一时间内，周围只剩下杂乱的金属轻击声，毫无节奏可言，阿兰科听着却觉得舒心。艾什丽要他抬高右肩，好校准肩甲。他照着做，她轻推一把，肩甲在一声咯响后自动固定住了。阿兰科伸展伸展四肢，觉得准备妥当了，便同艾什丽一道离开。

　　他们一前一后地走过长廊，其他战士也陆续跟上，脚步声几乎是整齐划一的。室外，滂沱大雨正倾泻而下，狂风中的雨水近乎暴力地击打着玻璃。雨帘中光影交错，忽闪忽现，高耸密集的群塔也化为了一道道扭曲的黑影。阿兰科不喜欢这样，他不喜欢在雨中作战，尤其是这样的暴雨，束手束脚，连空气都成了一种阻碍。

　　几分钟后，他们离开大楼，步入了雨中。等着他们的不是战斗，也不是命令，甚至不是雨点。新闻媒体的摄像机来得比雨还要快。它们漂浮在空中，敏捷又迅速，像蚊虫一般纠缠不休。阿兰科听见艾什丽低声地骂了一句，她加快脚步，想摆脱这些恼人的东西。她摆脱了一个，却走进了另一个的摄像范围内。她的视线往上抬，阿兰科也朝上看，看了一眼，他就暗自投降了。时间紧迫，否则艾什丽非得将它们一个个打下来不可。她总说，反正她在媒体面前的形象早已糟到不能再糟，那么当他们招惹她这个‘坏脾气’的时候，就得作好相应的准备，付出点代价来。

　　现场的气氛很是压抑，暴乱尚未发生，阴云般黑压压的人群却暗示了危险。在场的人毫无纪律性可言，他们相互推挤、咒骂，雨水落到他们身上，都要随之沸腾起来。阿兰科草草扫视一圈，见到不少带着仇恨的双眼，但更多的却是迷惑的双眼，还有一些兴奋的眼睛传达着强烈的好奇心。有不少人是来凑热闹的，真正有目的的人数量不多。但若暴乱发生，他们是没时间辨认眼睛的；若暴乱发生，今晚就有不少自称无辜的人要遭殃。

　　他想，艾什是不会手下留情的，她才不管什么眼睛不眼睛的，她是绝对尽职的。上头要她动手，她就动手，即使有疑问，也要等到动手后再提。但凯登·阿兰科却在心里琢磨其他事，他琢磨着怎样才能少搞出几条人命。零是不太可能的，但能少就少，他不太喜欢杀人的滋味。

　　这种等待无疑是种煎熬，艾什丽显然万分焦躁，她打开面甲，好让视线更清晰，阿兰科也照着做了。风携着雨丝，凉飕飕的，空气却沉闷异常，连清新的边都没沾上，还酝酿着可能随时出现的危险。“我有点紧张，”他坦诚道，“我感觉不太好。”

　　“我不知道他们还傻愣着干什么，”艾什说，“如果他们打算一晚上都这么堵着，我可不愿意像个傻瓜似的在这儿陪他们。”

　　“也许轮不到我们出手，”他望了一眼前方的警卫队，一条漆黑发亮的防线，“我希望如此。”

　　“我希望我能跟薛帕德一道，至少不必受这些飞虫的气。”

　　阿兰科应和了一声，又望向正前方的防线。他几乎能嗅出弥漫在前方的紧张氛围，他有些庆幸自己不必待在那儿，但场面要是一失控，他们无疑就要冲到最前方去。阿兰科是第一次干这种事，因为堡垒不常发生这种事，仅仅几天前，也没人会想到堡垒的人民正在酝酿一场风暴。这事来得突然，留给他们应对的时间很少。

　　他几乎看得出了神，直到前方人群突然爆发出一阵呐喊来，将他给惊了一惊。他立马将面甲给放下，深深地吸了一口气，等待战斗。艾什丽清了一下嗓子，问他是否能听清她说话，他点了一下头。暂且还没人试着攻破那道防线，但人群愈发混乱，呐喊声如怒涨的潮水般漫开。在这一头，凯登·阿兰科却觉得身边的空气都凝滞住了，连呼吸都是那样的迟缓，他甚至能听见自己的心跳声，跳得不快，却异常沉重。在他身旁，艾什问他是否作好了准备，他说是。她说，没什么好紧张的，这是例行任务，例行任务就是操他妈的简单任务。尽管这没能减轻半点紧张感，阿兰科还是笑了一声。艾什哼哼着，说了些有的没的，突然间又问他是否考虑过结婚。

　　他愣了一愣，问艾什这是什么意思。她说：“我不知道，只是觉得在这种场合提这种问题还挺有意思的，你考虑过结婚吗？和薛帕德。”

　　他在面甲下笑了一笑，艾什丽没能看到。在这种紧张时刻想起这种事，带来了一种怪异体验。对面蓄势待发，他们却在讨论私事，仿佛他们压根不关心将来之事。他突然松了一口气，心想，艾什说得对，这的确没什么好紧张的，他曾孤军奋战，如今却有那么多人同他并肩，还有身处另一个街区的薛帕德——他们不在一块儿，却为着同一件事战斗。

　　他正打算开口，前方事态却忽地发生了变化，一声枪响有如破夜的雷鸣，在人群上空轰然炸开。放松感消失了，阿兰科的神经又猛然紧绷起来。艾什丽开始朝前走，他紧跟而上。一队战士在雨雾间穿梭，脚步声沉重，犹如低沉的鼓音，一下紧挨着另一下。那一头，枪声响起后，暴风便接踵而至。阿兰科照旧不慌不忙地迈着步子，心脏在胸膛内使劲地击打着，好似一把鼓槌。前方防线出现一道缺口，黑水灌了进来，蔓延得很快。远远地，一个赤裸着上身的陌生人朝他走来，正指着他的枪口正如一个黑漆漆的洞穴，无声地诉说着不为人知的危险。

　　一瞬间地，凯登·阿兰科好像什么也听不到了。

　　事情好似在一瞬间之内就结束了，总是这样，无论过程有多煎熬，回首去看的时候，总觉得它是转瞬即逝的。从那个陌生人开始，阿兰科就将自己在作战前琢磨的事忘得一干二净了。他和艾什丽一同全力投入战斗，脑子里只剩下一个想法，便是这件该死的事越早结束越好。到最后，他的手掌几乎都要给烧焦了，虎口处出现了裂伤。是自天而降的雨水给予他少许慰藉，而在不久之前，他还憎恨着它的降临。至于周围有什么声音，他是半点也没听到，因为那陌生人的枪几乎是紧贴着他的耳畔被打响的。耳鸣来得恰是时候，将一切痕迹都不动声色地给掩盖了。但有时，无声的世界反而更让人印象深刻。阿兰科看到漆黑的潮水在城市街道上奔涌，他从没想到堡垒能容得下这么多人，当然，在场的人或许不足堡垒住民的百分之一，但大雨带来幻觉，在声势浩当的暴雨中，万物的震慑力都能翻倍，小人物也能成为巨人。在远方，堡垒的群塔直插天际，似乎已经刺破了黑夜；雨丝粘连在一起，从不间断；山洪爆发了，自大道的尽头奔涌而来。空气中有种说不出的什么味，各式东西都掺杂在了一块儿，并不好闻，又不算强烈，因为雨水冲刷着一切，将一切都给往前推。

　　他的盔甲上多了几个凹坑，有着不少擦痕，还有被烧过的痕迹。他还确信自己身上多了不少瘀伤，除此之外并无大碍。艾什丽的面甲被人揭了，脸颊红肿，她说她被几个人缠上了，那些人想抢夺她的武器，他们扭打成一团，只她一人站了起来。街道上，混乱还在继续，却只是另一方的苟延残喘了。能散的人都散了，道路一瞬间变得空空荡荡，剩下的人数不值一提，竟显得颇为凄凉。阿兰科揭下面甲，大口地呼吸新鲜空气。雨势小了些，他的听力也在逐渐恢复正常。那些被控制住的人扯着尖利的嗓子咒骂个不停，地上还躺着一些人，不是重伤就是死了。阿兰科看到一张苍白的脸孔，是警卫队的人，他曾见过他一两次，有点印象，但也仅限于此了。

　　没有时间留给阿兰科缅怀逝者，片刻后，艾什丽快步走来，说另一个街区出了点事，有一名战士死了，他们在通讯器里没明说是谁，她决定去看看，阿兰科犹豫了一会儿，迈开了步子，这儿不再需要他了。

　　“怎么回事？”他跟上艾什，一台摄像机也如影随形地跟了过来，“他们怎么说的？”

　　“他们说得很少，只有到了那儿才能知道是怎么一回事，就在前面不远处，他们说在一条巷子……这该死的东西！”她突然破口大骂，举枪对准上方。摄像机随声坠落，摔得解了体。

　　“是薛帕德说的？”

　　“不是薛帕德，我听不出是哪个人的声音，反正不是他。”

　　作战前那莫名的紧张感又出现了，甚至还有种恐惧。阿兰科紧蹙起眉头，一言不发地朝前走，摄像机的尸体被他们留在了背后，在雨水中微微动了一动。又走过一个拐角后，他们到了现场。正前方人影绰绰，远远地就听到那些人的低语声。这种遮遮掩掩的耳语比刺耳的呐喊声更叫人难以忍受，得走得很近，才能听到他们的谈话内容，但一走近，他们又不说了。

　　他们抬起头，木讷地看了他们一眼，又以更低的声音谈论起来。阿兰科看到大卫·安德森也在场，安德森看了他一眼，就将头给低垂了下去。阿兰科的脚步开始迟疑了，艾什越过他身边，向被人围着的那具尸体走去。他草草扫视了一眼，发现在场的几乎没有陌生人，附近地面上躺着另一个摄像机，也被击落了。

　　最后，他才想起去看看人们围着的那具尸体，那个战士。但他的双腿一动不动，一步也没能迈出去。他不必上前，就能隐约看见死者肩甲的颜色，他认得出那种红色。不，凯登·阿兰科想，不可能是他，不可能是他，老天啊，千万别是他。

　　

　　“茶？”杰克问。

　　薛帕德说不了，顺势扫了一眼房间。这里的布局很平常，和他想象的样子相差很大，但更让他惊讶的事实是，她竟让他进来了。

　　“你要走？”

　　他点了一下头，“这儿没什么要紧事了。”

　　沉默就像光，无孔不入，又在他俩之间肆虐起来。的确没什么好谈的，薛帕德想。他到这儿来，本来只是为了道个谢，他料到他们的见面不会超过五分钟。她开门的时候显得不耐烦，这在他的意料之中，但她请他进来了，这不在他的意料之中。地方窄小，他们挨得紧紧地坐着，好似两座姿势僵硬的雕像。又过了一会儿，他问她，文森到底怎么了。

　　她稍稍眯起了眼睛，好像在回溯过往岁月。“他的……脑袋一开始就有点问题，你知道，仿生人的精神问题一直是个难题，记忆又是导致精神状况的一个重要环节，有时候，这个环节会出现一点点不该出现的错误，文森一定是个牺牲品，可怜的混蛋。”

　　“植入记忆呢？那又是怎么运作的？”

　　“有点复杂，简单来说，就像将一些资料给注入进去，家庭背景、人际关系、几件大事，差不多就是这么回事，视情况而定，像我——”她往后靠，舒舒服服地陷进沙发里，“我不是一个‘死而复生’的人，我的家庭背景就是一片空白，记忆告诉我，我是个孤儿，那我就是个孤儿，至于我那并不存在的儿童时代发生了什么，我半点都不想知道，那全是假的，说真的，如果我知道有什么办法能将那些植入记忆给抹去，那我一定会想方设法去做，它就像个诅咒，连文森这种能遗忘掉一切的人都没法将它去除。”

　　“为什么不试着去相信它？”

　　“我相信我是仿生人，”她看向他，眼神中有种不容置疑的坚定，“我相信我亲自经历过的事，我相信组成一个人的不是躯体，也不是脑子，而是一个人所亲身经历过的事，我是个残缺的人，我承认，我是个‘中途上车’的人，必须承认这一点，日子才会变得好过一些。”

　　薛帕德没有接话，他被卷进她的话语所制造的漩涡里去了。她从一开始就知道自己是个仿生人，她已经为自己建立起坚不可摧的堡垒了。但他不是，他不知道自己需要多少时间才能接受这一事实。在来这里之前，薛帕德可以说是平静下来了，那是一种接受真相之后的平静，来得恰到时候，能确保他不会做出什么疯事。但在听完杰克的一番话之后，他又退回到起先的不安中去了。一个问题盘桓在他的脑中，不断地纠缠着他。他问不出口，只得在心中暗想：那感情呢？

　　“我得告诉你一件事，”杰克突然说，“莫琳丝说我帮过她，那是真的，但我从未喜欢她，她是个骗子，满口谎言，不过，只要提供合理的价钱，任何人都能换取我的帮助，在这点上，她倒是挺讲信用的。”

　　“你这么说是想让我闭紧嘴，不将你的名字提供给上头？”

　　“我是在避免不必要的麻烦。”

　　“我知道，”薛帕德叹了口气，“我说谢了，杰克，我要走了。”

　　他起身离开，杰克在他身后哼哼了两声，要他关紧门。薛帕德独自离开，门在他身后无声无息地滑上了。他又回到了楼道里，在里头呆久了，他都快忘了外头的空气是怎样的冰冷了。来到这镇上只不过短短两天，薛帕德就觉得这寒冷成了一位朋友，一位熟人，仿佛他在很早以前有过相同的经历。

　　他想，杰克说得对，那些被植入的部分，是他记忆中不真实的一部分。文森将那些记忆形容成雾中风景，勉强可以看清一个大致的轮廓，但怎么努力，都没法窥探到更深一层的东西。薛帕德记得父母亲的姓名和长相，却不记得同他们相处的时光；他记得自己在学院接受的一系列培训，在那儿发生过什么，他却一概不知；曾经发生在堡垒的那场暴动他也记着，但他记得的版本和事实不太相同，他只记得暴动本身，记得自己曾独自追着几个危险分子进入小巷，在他的记忆版本中，他活了下来，怎么活下来的，模糊得好似一片浓雾，在杰克提供给他的资料中，他死了，准确来说，是薛帕德本人死了，站在这里的只是个相貌相同的仿生人。

　　他还记得凯登·阿兰科，这恐怕是所有记忆中最为清晰的部分了。因为这些年里，他都是和阿兰科一同度过的。他们住在一起，有时也在一起工作，组成他们生活的一切几乎是重叠的，他们的多数好友也是重叠的。薛帕德能够一个不漏地说出他们的名字，艾什丽、盖拉斯、詹姆斯、萨曼莎……他们的面孔在他的眼前闪过，清晰得不像是真的。因为那确实不是真的，那是被植入的部分，不是被他自己记住的部分，他回想文森的时候，文森的脸孔是不那么清晰的，甚至连刚见过面的杰克都有些模糊，但他所熟识的这些人，统统像画片似的铺开来。他走下楼梯的时候，这些面孔就在他的思绪中不停地搅动，短短的一分钟走得是那样的煎熬。

　　夜已深了，但薛帕德要走了。他迫不及待地想离开这里，他迫不及待地想坐上车。他想念高速行驶的感觉，在那种时刻，他的脑袋一片空白，不会因任何事分神。他要一路不停地飞驰而去，冰雪将在轮下化为滚滚尘土。

　　他一路快步行走，在停泊港取了车。夜半十一点整，薛帕德离开了镇子，将它和它的皑皑白雪留在了身后。

　　


	3. 去种植园

　　第三章、去种植园

　　黎明之前，在沿海公路旁的一间休息站里停留了半小时后，约翰·薛帕德又上路了。这会儿，头顶的天空还是一片漆黑的，远山间却隐隐泛起了一抹苍白的冷光。清冽的冷意循窗而入，在蜂鸣声中化为一道残酷的风。时间过得异常缓慢，那道冷光久久地没有扩散迹象。公路靠山一旁的树丛中，虫鸣声此起彼伏。

　　一路驶来，公路空空荡荡，他不记得自己曾见过其他车辆。车速逐渐加快，周围的气温也随着时间的流逝而往上升。在第一间休息站里，他脱下了外套，后来又脱得只剩一件单衣。车窗大开着，刀刮的风陪了他一路。

　　山的另一边，有一长段路信号微弱。车载电台变成了一个说话漏风的缺牙老人，出声口变成了过滤口，滤出来的却尽是脏水。薛帕德抽出手，猛砸一下按钮，让它闭嘴了。说来也怪，尽管风声、大海的咆哮声和引擎声都是那样的响亮，甚至连虫鸣都无比清晰，他却觉得周围一瞬间就安静下来了，唯一清晰可辨的竟是呼吸声。越来越艰难，越来越沉重，像是什么地方有道阻塞，要在那里转个复杂的弯似的。如此往复，终于，他在急促的呼吸间挤出了一声悲鸣，伸手去摸那按钮。那位置他本十分熟悉，这回却怎么也找不着。他急躁地摸索了一会儿，不得不低头去看，找见了那个位置。伊蒂的声音终于响起，带着沙哑的杂音。他再抬头时，望见的不是苍白的道路地面，而是一面粗砺的、爬满了深色苔藓的石壁。在黎明前的昏沉光亮下，它几乎是漆黑的。

　　刹那间，他说不上来是慌张还是快慰，大脑终于如他所愿地一片空白了。撞击的一瞬间，他想，他准是在那一通胡摸的时候将车灯给关上了。强烈的冲击和巨响紧随而来，几秒之内，翻天覆地。伊蒂那不带感情的声音却迟迟未离开，始终徘徊在他的耳畔。

　　这时，他突然想起了一件小事。

　　莫琳丝的事情还未发生的时候，有一回，他和凯登·阿兰科一起到种植园去。他们一起乘坐天际线，越过群塔，看高耸入云的建筑表面反射着太阳的光辉。他始终记得那一日，天空格外的澄澈明亮。建议是凯登提出来的，在此之前，薛帕德从未去过种植园，想也没想过。等到了那儿，他也发现，并没有什么特别新奇的事物，只不过是一片接一片的田野，一个接一个的果园，界限明晰，从上空朝下往，好似色彩浓烈的色块，大多也不过是金色和绿色，的确很是壮观美丽，身处其中时，感觉就没有那么强烈了。但凯登情绪高涨，在此之前，薛帕德还不知道他有这一面——凯登·阿兰科向来都是个沉稳、内敛的人。

　　凯登准是独自来过许多次，他对种植园的每个角落都了如指掌，能说出每一种植物的名字和生长周期，辨得清每一条道路。他们开着小车在田地间穿梭，凯登向他介绍每一片经过的田地。有时，他们会碰上一两个工作人员，那些人会主动打招呼，甚至还叫得出薛帕德的名字，其中有不少人显得很惊讶。薛帕德从前不明白那是为何，现在回想起来倒是很明了。

　　后来，他们在一片苹果园外停下。凯登快步在苹果树间穿梭，高兴得像个孩子。他说，他之所以喜爱这个地方，是有原因的。在他还是个不谙世事的小男孩时，他的家乡有一片类似的苹果园，他的父母经常带他到那儿去。他还记得他坐在父亲的肩头，从枝头摘下沉甸甸的果实。种植园让他想起父亲，想起家人们，想起他从前居住过的那个小农场。薛帕德从未听他谈过那些事，从未听他谈过家人、童年，或是诸如此类的一些事。那会儿，他觉得他和凯登更加亲密了。

　　

　　约翰·薛帕德以为自己足足昏迷了几个小时，但他醒来时，远山的冷光还是凝聚在同一处，一动不动，像是给冷冻住了。电台中，伊蒂已经不说话了，但他还活着，活得好好的，只受了点皮肉伤，还有些头昏脑胀。他使了点劲才将车门推开。车子的状况算不上太糟，还能开。他望向路的两个方向，都是一片冷清，只有星星点点的路灯光作伴。  
　　  
　　马路另一头是一小块荒草地，再往前就是山崖。高耸的崖壁下方紧贴着海水，海浪拍击声还是那样响亮。薛帕德在一块石头上坐下，迈动双腿时，他才发现脚也受了伤，不得不一瘸一拐地行走。这境况似乎没法更糟了，等坐下，他又看到自己的双手上遍布细小的伤痕，还在先前的镇子里被冻得有些红肿。他猜自己的脸孔也很狼狈，颧骨上不时传来刺痛，下巴也不怎么舒服。他累了，他在那块石头上一坐，就再也挪不动身体了。

　　约翰·薛帕德等待着清晨的降临，但那一抹曙光好像被群山给困住了，它盘踞在那片山脉之间，迟迟不肯现身。还有星星在薄絮般的云中时隐时现，天空已褪色成了灰暗的蓝。薛帕德看着，觉得平静。

　　他坐了一会儿，几乎要睡着了，一下突然的震颤又将他给惊醒了。他这才想起通讯器来，它还好好的，没在撞击中损坏。薛帕德让它摊在手中。联系他的人无疑是凯登·阿兰科。他盯着这个名字看了许久，一动未动，犹豫着。手指的擦伤又带来一阵刺痛，轻微的痛楚让他脱离了想象，接通了这次通讯。

　　终于，薛帕德又听到了凯登的声音，尽管距离他们上一次通话不过几天时间，他却觉得好像过了足有漫长的一年。在通讯器里，凯登的声音总是显得很沉闷，同他本人的声音有很大差别。但这次，一听见那声音，薛帕德就觉得鼻酸。凯登急切地问他如今身在何方，又大惊失色地问他脸上的伤是怎么回事。问题是那样的多，薛帕德却只是说：“我没事，”末了又补上一句，“是场车祸。”

　　他还想多说一会儿，但凯登说，他们得见了面再谈。他大致描述了自己的位置，凯登便急匆匆切断了通讯。他愣了一会儿，又回到了先前的单独中，等待一场可能不会到来的日出。

　　不久后，薛帕德觉得口干舌燥。这才又一次地站起来，摇摇晃晃地走回到车旁。后箱有个小盒子，里头有几瓶酒，大多数都在撞击中碎了瓶子，还有几瓶完好的。薛帕德将它们一股脑全拿上，又拖着伤腿，慢吞吞地走回到荒草地上。黑夜的阴影正在缓缓褪去，公路上却还是一辆车也没有。这儿连天际线也望不到，大概是在山的另一边吧。看着警示灯闪动，还算得上是件挺有意思的事呐，怎么说也比看着这灰蒙蒙的天空要有意思些。他使劲地掰开一瓶酒，将它凑到嘴边灌了一口。有点苦涩，这还是他第一次尝出这种滋味来。

　　他又想起了种植园，那里有着黄金般的稻谷和青色的苹果。他犹记得凯登在那日的快乐模样，和他印象中的凯登·阿兰科判若两人。那才是凯登真正的模样，并非是个温和得过了头，甚至有些沉闷的人。这种变化想来是极为自然的，一个人在伴侣意外逝世后难免会发生性情上的变化。

　　很早以前，他们一定经常结伴去种植园。那是个好地方，是堡垒的一颗明珠，薛帕德也一定知道凯登的童年往事，乐意陪他来种植园。时间一长，许多在种植园工作的人就同他们结识了。后来，有很长一段时间，他们不再出现了。大约是从薛帕德死亡开始的，事情一定没被传出去，他的死亡被掩埋了，至于那是为什么，他猜不出来。总之，很久以后，当他和凯登结伴出现在种植园的时候，那些人肯定还以为他就是原来那个薛帕德呢。

　　思考这件事，让薛帕德陷入了混乱的漩涡。他是一直坚信他就是约翰·薛帕德，从未有过怀疑，毕竟，就一个普通人来说，是不会成天怀疑自己的真实性的，连想都不会去想。薛帕德也从未想过自己是个仿生人。莫琳丝在死前揭穿了他的秘密，这个秘密是连他自己都不知道的。她查过追捕她的人，查出了他的身份，只有杰克那种人才能查出他的身份，但杰克……

　　杰克装作不认识他，那究竟是出于自我保护，还是故意为之，他可能一辈子都找不出答案了。

　　星星渐渐隐去了，总算有一缕曙光出现在了远方。薛帕德深深地呼出一口气，颤抖了一下。有点冷，但他不想动弹，也没力气动弹。他希望就这么坐着，阳光会慢慢地照到他身上。但它来得太晚了，时间差不多了，它却还没挣开囚禁着它的枷锁。是黑夜占据了上风，薛帕德不由想道。

　　往昔逐渐浮现，他在里头发现了许多预示。外人偶尔的一个眼神，或是朋友间不经意的一些话，都揭示着秘密。他曾有许多探求真相的机会，但他从未抓住过它们，它们就隐藏在记忆的每个角落间。为何他从未想过要追寻过往？只要他想想他是怎么和凯登·阿兰科结识的，一切就可能截然不同。因为他想不起他们是怎么结识的，他会产生怀疑，他会自己追寻真相，而不是借罪犯之口得知。莫琳丝早就知道他是什么，她等待着，直到最后一刻才托出真相，她存心要他陷入痛苦。

　　他的确尝到了痛苦的滋味，痛苦离去之后，却只留下无尽的苦涩。在海边高崖上，薛帕德预想着即将到来的见面。逐渐地，他捕捉到了一丝引擎的蜂鸣声，越来越近。他不必回过头去，就知道凯登来了，因为车速是那样的快，那样的急，他甚至害怕会发生第二次撞车。

　　他听见车子在身后不远处的地方停下，紧接着是开关车门的声响，牵引出一连串脚步声。薛帕德没有回头，但一场见面无可避免。凯登就站在他身后。借着呼吸声，薛帕德能听出他在压抑着什么，然后，一只手自后方而来，将他的脸给轻轻地扳了过去。

　　来的的确是凯登·阿兰科——还可能是谁呢？他的手和薛帕德记忆中的那样粗糙，脸颊的棱角在暗光下格外分明。他的表情隐藏在强烈的明暗对比中，像个谜题。薛帕德的视线扫过他脸颊的每一处，最后停留在那双眼睛上，然后平静地开口，叫了声他的名字。

　　扣在薛帕德下巴上的手被放开了，凯登·阿兰科沉默地坐到一边，看了眼薛帕德脚边摆着的酒瓶，长长地叹了一口气。“我很担心你，薛帕德，”他说，“你突然不辞而别，不回应任何通讯，现在又出了这么一场事故……一定发生了些什么，你不想说，我不会追问，但我得说，你看上去很不好，我很担心你，约翰。”

　　他说完之后，别过了头去。薛帕德看到他的眼里有一种闪光，稍转即逝。天色逐渐由暗转命，远方的天光也渐渐被拔高了。凯登的轮廓越来越清晰，他的表情——在薛帕德看来，是近乎平和的，但又不难堪出这种平和下隐藏着的惊涛骇浪。他有两根手指正在作斗争，相互抵抗的部位泛着白，他眨眼的频率也比平时要高一些。他的嘴唇被紧紧地抿着，显得不太自然。他压抑着情感，那有多难，薛帕德感同身受，就像一个人要在狂风暴雨中站稳，努力不让自己摔倒那样。在这件事发生之前，他从未想过自己也会有如此多愁善感的时候，但多种情感确确实实地奔涌而来，压得他喘不过气。

　　“我没事，凯登，”他听到自己又一次地这么说，“只是觉得有些困惑。”

　　凯登·阿兰科苦笑了一下，说：“薛帕德，你不能就这么毫无征兆地消失。”

　　“我很抱歉，凯登。”

　　“你回来了，这很好，尽管遍体鳞伤，像是刚在地狱走了一遭，”他伸出手来，覆在薛帕德累累擦伤的手掌上，又将它握紧。刺痛让薛帕德颤抖了一下，触碰却让他觉得平静。他真希望这一刻能长久地持续下去，甚至就这么沉沉睡去。但起先滞缓的时间开始加快了脚步，曙光终于从山间探头了，万千光辉在一刹那倾泻而出，洒满了整片海峡。

　　“你要在这儿多坐一会儿吗，薛帕德？”

　　他应了一声，说他累得厉害。于是，凯登便陪他坐着，说起了他离开之后发生在堡垒的事。他说，还有几个危险分子逃离了他们的掌控，他们接下来的活儿很可能就是这个。他又说，没什么可担心的，事情再糟都有他陪着他。

　　他又说起了其他事，但薛帕德什么也听不见。他看着凯登的嘴唇随说话的频率开开合合，时而停下，时而又化为一个微笑。他喝了口酒，险些给呛着。它慢吞吞地滑过喉头，带来一阵火烧般的灼热。他咳了一声，将凯登的说话声给打断了，他摇摇头，示意自己没事，凯登便又接着往下说。他似乎在说什么关于大卫·安德森的事，还有他们那帮老朋友，艾什丽、盖拉斯、詹姆斯、萨曼莎……薛帕德什么也没听进去，正如他从未真正融入过他们中间。他只是看着，听着，像个旁观者。日出了，朝阳金灿灿的，照得海面波光荡漾。日光投在他们身上，带来一阵暖意，带来一阵光明。

　　“我很想你，”凯登说。

　　“我也想你，凯登，”薛帕德喃喃道。

　　“我梦见了一些不好的事，我梦见我失……”他突然不说了，侧过脸来，注视着薛帕德，“你知道吗，薛帕德，你总是意气风发的。”

　　一个模模糊糊的形象在薛帕德的脑海中形成了，他想象着另一个版本的自己，一个意气风发的领头者，一个在为人处事上十分圆滑又讨人喜欢的角色。他们可以复制他的形象，他的名字，他的记忆，性格却是不可复制的。现在的薛帕德是沉默寡言的，他不常让情感外露，总是让一切都深埋在心中，在外人面前，他的表情总是如钢铁般强硬，甚至在他和凯登的关系中，他都是处于被动状态的。

　　但凯登又说：“这样很好，薛帕德，我是说，我们坐在一块儿看日出。”

　　薛帕德应了一声，又喝了一口酒。忽然间，灼烧感蔓延开了来，扩散到他的身体各处，几乎使他喘不过气来。突如其来的刺激险些让他流出眼泪，他勉强才将这苦楚压下。

　　有一瞬间，他真想将事情就这么说出来，说说北方小镇，还有文森和杰克。他想起文森，不知是否会有人为那可怜人举办葬礼；杰克又在干什么呢？她还在窥视他人的秘密，她总有一天会成长为威胁。

　　但薛帕德保持沉默，他知道他们理应坦诚相待，但这并不容易。他暗自下定决定，会找个机会和凯登好好谈谈的，但不是现在。现在——正如凯登所说的那样，他们坐在一块儿看日出，这就很好了。他们很少有这样的机会，可以看看自然景致，身处其中。他们从未一同旅行过，在这之前，薛帕德只记得他们去过一回种植园。

　　朝阳越升越高，灰色的海面逐渐染上辉煌灿烂的色泽，周围的一切好似梦景。风中凉意渐褪，带上了暖意和草木香。他们肩并肩地坐着，两只手掌交叠在一起。薛帕德放下酒瓶，一只手久久地垂着，保持放松的姿态。他闭上眼睛，要温暖的阳光洒在他的眼皮上。  
　　  
　　“我想——”然后他说，“等我们回到堡垒后，我想去种植园。”

　　“好，”凯登·阿兰科说。

　　

　　-END-


End file.
